


From Afar

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has a crush on Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

   You couldn't help it; you liked him. A lot. Everything about him made your entire being buzz with warmth and happiness. Whenever he was in the same room, you always found yourself gravitating towards him. You had acknowledged you liked him a long time ago, but you were too nervous to do anything about it. The only thing you felt comfortable doing was admiring him from afar. Anything else made you too nervous. You beat yourself up about it a lot, too; it wasn't fun being too nervous to talk to your crush. And of course, the constant thought of you not being good enough graced your mind on more than several occasions. He was an angel, after all, and you were just another hunter. One day, just out of the blue, Castiel stopped by the bunker. The boys had gone out for supplies, leaving you alone to do as you pleased. You had decided to read in the library and had just settled down when he arrived. The flutter of wings had alerted you and already you could feel yourself growing nervous. Of all times, why did he have to choose now to stop by? You buried your face deep in your book, hoping he'd just ignore you. “Y/N?” You felt your heart sink.  
   “Yeah, I'm in here,” you said, moving the book to your lap. He turned the corner and stood in the threshold of the library. You could feel your eyes bulging a little as you looked at him. He was breathtaking as always.  
   “May I come in?” he asked. You nodded and in he came. He was beside you in seconds and you suddenly felt sick. “What are you reading?”  
   “A book,” you blurted out stupidly. He looked at you quizzically, as if he was searching for something.  
   “Are you feeling alright? You look a bit flushed,” he said.  
   “I'm fine. What do you want?” you asked, scooting away from him a little. Why was he so close?  
   “I wanted to talk to you.”  
   “About what?” You felt your heart racing, threatening to beat right out of your chest.  
   “Well, uh... Dean told me you have feelings for me.” You froze in horror. Were you that obvious? “He said it was fairly obvious, but I didn't see it. He also told me I should talk to you about it.” You sat there silently, holding your breath. This was your worst nightmare. He cleared his throat. “I, uh, think I'm experiencing what humans call embarrassment. Uh...” he trailed off. You turned your head to look at him. He looked up at you from his lap, his blue eyes piercing and sincere. He took a deep breath. “I have feelings for you, too. I thought since you always avoided me, you didn't reciprocate my feelings, but if what Dean says is true, then-” You practically jumped on him, wrapping your arms about him tightly in a hug.  
   “Yes, it's true.” He smiled widely.  
   “I'm so glad it is.”


End file.
